llıllı Lo Inevitable ıllıll
by Raye Kou
Summary: El día había llegado, Darien tenía que conocer al hasta entonces llamado "El amigo" de Rini, sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente: él no está preparado ¿Cómo reaccionará el príncipe de la tierra ante tal situación? ¡Averígualo!


**Todo personaje mencionado pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi**

**llıllı ****Lo Inevitable ****ıllıll**

—Qué emoción, qué emoción, ¡Qué emoción! —eran las palabras que Mina no dejaban de repetir, ante la idea de conocer de manera oficial, al hasta ese momento llamado "el amigo" de Rini, siendo que en realidad ya todos tenían conocimiento de que entre ellos existía un sentimiento un tanto ajeno a lo que la palabra "amigos" implicaba.

—Tienes razón, Mina, pero creo que deberías controlarte un poco, no queremos incomodar a Rini —Con su propiedad y discreción característica agregaba Amy, mientras cuidadosamente acomodaba los cubiertos restantes sobre la mesa.

—Lo que dice Amy es cierto, recuerda lo mucho que nos costó convencerla de todo esto —Apoyaba, Lita, uniéndose a ellas, con un gran pastel entre sus manos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano —Esto no es algo que ocurra todos los días, además… ¡Esperen! —Clavó la mirada en sus dos compañeras, mientras con su dedo índice las apuntaba intimidante.

—¿Eh? —La estática se apoderó de ellas, ante la abrupta reacción de la rubia; siendo esa mínima expresión, la cual, aturdidas lograron articular casi al unísono.

—No será… —Mina hizo una breve pausa y endureció su rostro, dándole su toque melodramático a la situación —¿Qué… están celosas de que Rini tenga un novio y ustedes no?

El desconcierto no se hizo esperar en el rostro de de Amy y Lita, quienes sonrieron nerviosamente ante la absurda acusación de su amiga.

—En realidad, no —Dijo Amy, segura y con gran simpleza.

—¿No? —Incrédula, la rubia volvió a cuestionar.

—Eso te pasa a ti ¿No es así? —Dudosa, preguntó Mercury.

—Si —Confesó, alicaída, la diosa del amor, agachando la cabeza, sosteniéndose de la silla más cercana.

—Vamos Mina, no es para tanto, ¿No es así, Lita? —La peliazul, miró a su compañera, en busca de apoyo, encontrándose con todo lo contrario —¿Lita?

La castaña, miraba a Minako con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, y sin responder a la pregunta de Amy, llegó hasta la rubia. Con una mano sostuvo el postre, mientras posaba la otra en el hombro de su doliente amiga, la misma que al sentir el tacto levantó su ensombrecido rostro.

—Te comprendo… —Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la rubia recobrara fuerza.

—¡Lo sabía! —De un instante a otro ya había rodeado el cuello de Lita con uno de sus brazos, mientras que su otra mano se había trasformado en puño y lo elevaba enérgica al igual que su mirada inundada en lágrimas —¡La vida es corta, la juventud y belleza efímeras, y yo soy la gran Mina Aino! Díganme si no sería una cruel ironía que la diosa del amor muriera sola y sin haber amado —Al finalizar, ya su pose de derrota había regresado y se anidaba en el pecho de su amiga.

—Pero no todo está perdido, Mina, aun hay tiempo —Lita dejó el pastel sobre la mesa y con solemnidad tomó las manos de su cómplice entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos —A partir de hoy, buscaremos un novio, uno que no se parezca a mi superior, aquel que me rompió el corazón.

Amy, contemplaba incrédula y muda aquella escena, siendo la voz de Serena, quien terminara por interrumpirla.

—¡Hola, chicas! ¡Ah, Lita, todo se ve delicioso! —Comentaba la princesa, que recién llegaba, con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos, ese que sólo Darien, o bien, la comida eran capaces de despertar en ella, mientras se acercaba casi de manera inconsciente a la misma, bajo la mirada recelosa de Rei, quien ya se hallaba lista para detener las intenciones de su amiga carente de autocontrol.

—¡Aléjate, Serena! —Fue el grito de advertencia de la sacerdotisa. Serena parecía no escucharla, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en la comida y postres frente a ella. —Llegamos tarde por tu culpa y lo primero que haces es molestar.

Un golpe firme, propinado por Sailor Mars, acompañado de un sonoro chillido de dolor se hizo escuchar, por todo el departamento de Darien; siendo esto el detonante para que todo aquello se convirtiera en un alboroto sin control, entre los reclamos y lloriqueos de Serena y las ilusiones destrozadas de Mina. Ya no era más que un caótico sonido incompresible.

Caso contario era la sala de dicho lugar, en el cual se encontraba Darien, con la mirada perdida en la nada, con apariencia serena y tranquila como se le acostumbraba ver. Sentado en el sofá de mayor tamaño y con una fría taza de té casi llena en sus manos. Su mente divagaba y se hacía líos con la disyuntiva que tal situación le causaba.

Ni el escándalo desatado en el comedor, lograba llamar su atención. Oía, pero no escuchaba, miraba, pero no observaba. Darien Chiba, se hallaba completamente ausente.

**Darien POV**

Volví mi mirada a la taza de té, y de pronto caí en cuenta de que apenas un sorbo había probado y que el líquido que en un inicio humeaba, ya no lo hacía.

Parpadeé un par de veces y enderecé mis hombros, intentando desaturdirme un poco y relajar mi cuerpo después de haber estado no sé cuánto tiempo sin haber realizado el más mínimo movimiento.

Busqué a las chicas con la mirada, percatándome de la presencia de Serena. Las observé por largo rato atentamente, pero bloqueando por completo sus voces. Sólo veía sus labios moverse y las muecas que cada una hacía; todo esto sin comprender el por qué de su comportamiento tan usualmente infantil y alegre ¿No se daban cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Era sólo yo el preocupado en todo esto?, ¿El único al que le importaba que mi pequeña Rini tuviera un… un… amigo cercano? No, novio no, ella dijo que era su amigo y yo le creo.

¿En verdad estaba solo en todo esto?

La respuesta a mi cuestionamiento llegó pronto, acompañado de un codiciado panecillo, al ver cómo Rei se lo arrebataba ya de entre los dientes a Serena y esta comenzaba a llorar… si, completamente solo.

Volví a hundirme en mis pensamientos, aun sin entender, aun sin saber cuál era mi papel en la situación; es decir, ¿Esto no le corresponde a Endymion, al del futuro?, ¿Por qué a mí? Y sobre todo así, tan de pronto, no tenía en mis planes algo ni remotamente parecido sino hasta dentro de muchos años, cientos de ellos, miles, mejor si eran millones, pero no, de pronto aparece ese… ese… pegaso que al parecer no tiene nada mejor que hacer que convertirse en AMIGO, -si, ella dijo que era su amigo y yo le creo- de mi futura y tan pequeña hija. ¿No se supone que es guardián de Ilusión y su deber es estar ahí, al pendiente de lo que suceda? No le veo caso a que este al pendiente de mi hija, si para eso estoy yo, yo aquí y yo en el futuro y yo en todos lados y…

—Buenas tardes, príncipe —¿Eh, pero qué?, ¿En qué momento entró? Ya se cree con derecho de allanar mi departamento así como así ¿A dónde llegará todo esto?

—Darien… —Miré a Serena, de pie junto a ellos. Rini, si, también había llegado Rini… llegaron juntos. —¿Darien?

—Ah, si, disculpen —Me puse de pie y me aproxime con calma —estaba distraído. No me di cuenta del momento en que llegaron.

—Si que estabas distraído, el timbre sonó muchas veces y al parecer ni eso escuchaste, Darien —Serena me sacó de mi duda, mientras me ofrecía una de sus cálidas sonrisas y se prendaba de mi brazo.

Entonces así es como habían entrado… aun así, para mí, era allanamiento, allanamiento e intento de robo, no...

—Darien, Serena —Rini pronunciando nuestros nombres me hizo abandonar mis nuevos desvaríos en contra de… de su amigo.

La miré y casi juraría haber sentido mi corazón oprimirse y congelarse; su expresión, la forma titubeante en que había escuchado su voz, además del rubor innegable en sus mejillas y el hecho de que... ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué, con qué derecho toca la mano de mi hija si ellos sólo son amigos? ¿O no?

—Bueno, ya conocen a Helios y… buenos, nosotros… —Iba a decirlo, iba a decir que no son amigos, sino algo más y yo, yo comprendí a la perfección al Sr Kenji; realmente Helios parecía un señor al lado de mi pequeña. —Es que Helios y yo estamos…

—¡Pero pasen a la mesa! Uy, cuánta seriedad hay por aquí —Creo que nunca había agradecido tanto el que Mina interrumpiera —¡Vamos, vamos que la comida se enfría!

Nadie puso objeción a hacer lo que Mina mandaba, principalmente Serena, quien de inmediato me llevó en dirección al comedor.

Una vez ahí, cada uno se encontraba enfrascado en su conversación con la persona que tenía al lado, mientras esperábamos que Lita nos alcanzara. Todos, menos yo. Serena parloteaba sin parar, y no es que no me importara lo que decía es sólo que por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de observar lo que Rini y Helios hacían, el mínimo rose, el mínimo cuchicheo al oído; yo lo estaba mirando, él debía saber que yo lo estaría vigilando.

—¿Darien te encuentras bien? —Dejé de ver a la pareja de amigos, -si amigos- mirando ahora a Serena, tan linda.

Encontrarme con su mirada, esa dulce e inocente mirada me tranquiliza, me hace sentir que todo está bien, siempre lo hace.

—Si, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

—Es por Rini, ¿No es cierto? —Negué y sonreí, al tiempo que acaricié su mejilla.

—Estoy bien, tú no te preocupes —Me acerqué un poco a su oído y le susurré —Por cierto, te ves especialmente hermosa —Logrando con esto que un precioso color carmín se apoderara de sus mejillas y sonriera nerviosa.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, simplemente estar cerca de Serena, de mi princesa. Suspiré prolongadamente y me acomodé en mi silla. Suspiré de nueva cuenta pero ahora con brevedad y busqué a Rini, esta vez no con preocupación sino con una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba mi…

Me sujeté fuertemente de la mesa, para no levantarme y separarlos, ellos estaban… ellos hacían… él le hacía… ¡Lo mismo que yo acababa de hacer con Serena!

¿Pero qué decir, con qué cara? Es mi culpa, completamente, qué inconsciente, al hacer eso fue como darle luz verde para que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero no, tampoco ¡Porque ellos sólo son amigos!

—Y dime Helios, ¿Qué tal esta todo por Ilusión? —Si, tenía que interrumpirlos. Dios, qué corto había sido mi lapso de tranquilidad.

Claramente exaltado al sentirse descubierto en sus nada buenas intenciones, nervioso, respondió.

—B-bien, príncipe. Desde la batalla con Neherenia, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad ¿Hay algo que lo inquiete o que desee saber en especial?

—No, en realidad no —No había resultado como lo esperé. Debió decirme que algo marchaba mal y así yo podría echarle en cara su presencia aquí y no en un lugar donde si era requerido.

No hice mayor intento por seguir la conversación.

Al fin, Lita hizo su aparición, ocupando su lugar en la mesa. Todo fue silencio durante los primeros minutos hasta que, como era de esperarse, Mina y sus inoportunos comentarios salieron a la luz.

—¿Y bien, hace cuánto? —El silencio que prosiguió a eso, fue breve, pero bastante incómodo.

—¡Mina! —La reprendió Amy, apenada, viendo en dirección a Rini como disculpándose.

—Hace muy poco, Mina, en realidad…

—¿Hace cuanto qué, hace muy poco qué? —Escupí de manera apresurada lo primero que cruzó por mi mente, cosa de la que segundos después me arrepentí, cuando las miradas de todos se posaron en mí.

—Príncipe —Claramente vi como Helios pasaba saliva con dificultad, no sé si quiero escucharlo —lo que sucede es que…

—¿Príncipe? —Ahora interrumpía Mina —¿Por qué tanta formalidad? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tal Sr. Chiba —¿Señor? —, Darien, Dari, —Esta chica está loca —¿Suegro? —Me sujeté de la mesa nuevamente, ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?

—¡Mina! —Ahora era Lita quien hacía el intento de detenerla.

—¡Ya sé! ¡PAPÁ! —Se escuchó el ruido de uno de mis cubiertos caer al piso, seguramente cayó justo al lado de mi quijada.

**Fin Darien POV**

Todos quedaron sin palabra alguna por agregar, ante los desafortunados comentarios de la rubia quien inocentemente, seguía en un monólogo que resultaba cada vez más incómodo tanto para Serena como para Darien, sin mencionar a Rini y Helios.

La primera, Serena, sólo atinaba a sonreír intentando restar importancia a todo lo dicho, mientras la joven pareja se miraba uno al otro, con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate y con claros deseos de huir. Pero Darien, Darien, el siempre tranquilo Darien Chiba, era otra cosa; todas se habían percatado ya del fuerte agarre con que sujetaba la mesa, también, contrario a lo que él pensaba, su quijada no llegaba al piso, estaba tensa, firme y con los dientes tan apretados que si ejercía más presión seguramente se le romperían. No parpadeaba, estaba inmóvil por completo sólo en sus ojos zafiro, de vez en vez un destello extraño se dejaba ver.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen Darien: "Esposo de mi hija, mi hijo será, esposa de mi hijo sólo dios sabrá" Además hace una pareja tan linda ¿No crees? A mí me parece, aunque, Helios se ve un poco mayor, pero está bien, las mujeres maduramos antes que los hombres, es como tú y Serena, bueno, ese no es el mejor ejemplo, en fin…

—Basta —La voz grave de Darien hizo a Mina callar de tajo. Su seriedad y expresión era imponente y algo intimidante. –Por favor, Mina.

—Disculpa, Darien –O tal vez bastante intimidante, pues logró que la rubia se disculpara y al fin guardara silencio.

—¿Y bien, Rini? —El príncipe, recobró la postura, acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó las manos a la altura de sus labios, mirando con atención a su futura hija.

Las chicas se miraban unas a otras sin saber si lo correspondiente para ellas era marcharse o quedarse ahí. La actitud de Darien ante la situación las tenía más que sorprendidas, nunca lo habían visto tan fuera de sí y no estaban seguras de qué tan grata era su presencia en una situación meramente familiar.

Amy, sin decir nada, fue la primera en discretamente ponerse de pie, siendo seguida por Rei.

—No, no se vayan —Pidió Serena, tomando la mano de su amiga de cabellos negros. Y de igual manera como se habían puesto en pie, tomaron asiento nuevamente ambas sailors.

—Bueno… —Comenzó Rini, aclarando su garganta antes de continuar, tratando de darle limpieza y firmeza a su voz —Es que Helios y yo… —Las palabras huyeron de sus labios. Aquello estaba resultado más complicado de lo que había pensado.

La Pequeña Dama, tenía la idea de que por ser Darien y Serena y no la Reina y el Rei, todo sería más sencillo, pero nada resultó de acuerdo a lo planeado, pues al encontrarse con la mirada del que dentro de algunos cientos de años sería su padre su mente había quedado en blanco.

—Su majestad, si me permite…

—Llámame Darien, por favor.

—¡Awww, lo ven!

—¡Mina! —En coro todas aplacaron a sailor V, quien sólo se hundió en su silla aparentemente ofendida.

—Me costará acostumbrarme a llamarlo así —Agregó con timidez, Helios. —Lo que quiero decirle, o más bien pedirle es su consentimiento para… para…

—Darien, Serena, Helios y yo somos novios —Lo había dicho Rini, por fin.

—¡Rini! —Dijo serena arrastrando la última vocal, entrecerrando los ojos; un gesto de mera burla hacia la niña que no tardó en lanzarle una mirada asesina —Qué guardadito lo tenías uuuuh —continuaba Sailor Moon.

—Serena, tonta —La mirada se hizo acompañar por un trozo de pan, que dio directo en el ojo derecho de la rubia, provocando que el caos se desatara nuevamente entre ellas, bajo la mirada de asombro de los presentes.

—Pero tú habías dicho, amigos, sólo amigos —Rini bajó la guardia al escuchar las palabras de Darien que lucía realmente descolocado.

—Darien… —Rini sintió su pecho contraerse, viéndolo en ese estado —así era, sólo sucedió —Sin poder pronunciar las palabras que en su mente revoloteaban la pequeña dama prefirió permanecer en silencio. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a Darien. —Lo siento, Darien —Y con lágrimas asomándose ya en sus ojos lo abrazó con fuerza.

Todos los demás, aprovecharon el momento para marcharse y así dejarlos solos. Incluso Serena.

—No tienes que disculparte, Rini, quien debe hacerlo soy yo. No pensé que pasaría esto tan pronto, siempre he intentado protegerlas, estar preparado para todo. Esto me tomó por sorpresa y sinceramente no supe, ni sé cómo actuar —Rini se apartó de él un momento sólo para recordarle aquellas palabras que ya una vez le había dicho.

—Darien, tú siempre serás mi novio ¿Recuerdas? —Las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar. —y el favorito —Eso último estaba de más, pues implicaba el hecho de la existencia de más "novios" pero de igual manera se sintió reconfortado.

—Y tú siempre serás mi princesa —Ambos se abrazaron nuevamente, transmitiendo en ese abrazo todo el cariño y complicidad que sólo entre ellos había y asegurándose el uno al otro que eso jamás llegaría a cambiar.

Así permanecieron por un buen rato hasta que Serena reapareció en la escena.

—¿Se puede? —Asomó la rubia la cabeza sonriente, a lo que ellos sólo asintieron. Entraron los demás tras ella y volvieron a acomodarse en la mesa.

Lo restante de la comida transcurrió entre risas y bromas por parte de las chicas y algunas peleas entre Serena y Rei. Al parecer lo peor había pasado; Darien, aun con dificultad, había logrado cruzar más de una palabra con Helios, y hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Disculpa mi actitud de hace un rato, Helios —Se disculpó con sinceridad el príncipe de la tierra.

—No tiene razón para disculparse, supongo que es normal —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Y aun te falta pasar por esto en el futuro! —Mina, insistía en formar parte de la conversación —Aunque me parece que exageras un poco, Darien, digo tampoco es algo del otro mundo ni él es un mal chico, al contrario, es un excelente guardián, alguien agradable y normal, tampoco es como si tuviera ocho patas o un cuerno…

—¡Mina!

Y fue así como aquella desastrosa comida se dio al fin por terminada. Con un Darien resignado y aunque no feliz, aceptando de buena gana que era algo que tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, pero sobre todo, algo relajado al saber que en el futuro ya sabría qué hacer… al menos eso es lo que el pensaba.

**POV Darien**

Nota mental: Eliminar a Mina de la lista de invitados en el futuro. Y hacerme a la idea de que esto es… Inevitable.

· ··^v´¯`××´¯`v^·· ·

Holaaaa! Bueno, pensaba publicarlo mañana, pero lo terminé y pues aquí está XD Primero, agradezco como siempre el que se tomen el tiempo de leerme, e inmensamente se agradece también el que comenten, luego paso a aclarar algunas cosillas :P

Este OS fue el resultado de un reto; el reto ¿Pulpso, pulpiristico? Ja, como sea, con tres de mis mejores amigas de acá (FF) una de ellas, mi linda Usagi Brouillard que es a quién se lo debía. El reto consistía en que fuera basado en el anime (temporada R, S), de humor, sin lime ni lemon T.T y que me costara un hjsfgadsfgaksdf escribirlo -y así fue uuuf- jajaja porque como verán soy Kou o Tenoh :3 hasta la muerte! Y esto salió.

Como ya dije, se supone que es humor, pero deben saber que es el género más difícil, espero sus comentarios buenos, malos etc, si de plano en la vida debo arriesgarme con este género, háganmelo saber XD

Gracias de nuevo y abrazos asfixiantes *3*

Usagi B: Sensei, espero no haberla desilusionado y que sea reto cumplido. Te adoro, desde lo más profundo de mi pervertido corazón lleno de personajes animes :Q_ jajaja lo sabes vdd? Y gracias por el tiempo compartido, por esas charlas de cremas, fresas y otros demonios XD no me dejes nunca ok? Love u de aquí a bien lejos como diría uno de mis personajes favoritos (Dori) "Contigo me siento en casa" :3 abrazos!


End file.
